The Road to Chicago
by GryffindorPrincess23
Summary: The team plus Lily & Wendell take a much needed  more like forced  vacation to Chicago. Pairings: Lily/Wendell, Booth/Brennan, Sweets/Angela, Cam/Hodgins
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I'm back with an unofficial sequel to Changes. It's another vacation where everyone somehow ends up together. This time however I have decided to include Wendell and Lily. Yes, Bryn Elizabeth's character has to be in this story. Please review.**

Lily Booth slid into the Jeffersonian lab and was caught effortlessly by Wendell. "What goes on?" Lily asked.

"Team meeting up in the lounge in like two minutes," Wendell replied.

"Amazing, Hodgins how goes it…do you have any coffee?" she asked the entomologist as he passed.

"You don't need any coffee Lily you're hyper enough as it is," Hodgins replied rolling into his office on a desk chair.

"People, hello there's a meeting!" Cam said from the balcony above.

"Right there would be a meeting going on without me," Booth said straightening his "Cocky" belt buckle. Lily and Wendell ran for the stairs racing each other.

"See what I mean the girl does not need to drink coffee even if she is sixteen," Hodgins said walking up the stairs while listening to the pounding footsteps above him.

"I'm late, so very late," Angela, said running into the lounge. Sweets walked up the stairs a few minutes later. Cam got everyone's attention.

"Anyway we're all being kicked out of the lab because we don't use our vacation days," Cam said and everyone starting whining. "Hey, hey, HEY!" she yelled getting their attention. "I have an idea," she stated.

**3 DAYS LATER**

"We're going to Chicago!" Lily sang dancing into the lab rolling her purple zebra striped suitcase behind her. "Wendell, mi amigo, we're going to Chicago!" she yelled across the lab. Booth and Brennan were behind her looking very tired and annoyed at Lily's loudness.

"Oh God who gave her coffee?" Hodgins asked coming into the lab.

"Hodgins," Lily said spinning around. "We're going to Chicago aren't you excited?" she squealed.

"Sweetie, I'm so excited we get to go in the Sears…I mean Willis Tower, then there's Navy Pier, and Water Tower Place…oh this is going to be amazing," Angela said strolling in looking very stylish in a pair of jeans and a Alice in Wonderland t-shirt.

"This doesn't answer my freaking question who gave her coffee?" Hodgins asked.

"Calm down already we haven't even gotten on the plane yet," Cam said rolling her suitcase behind her.

"Camille, I don't think I've ever seen you wearing shorts," Booth said.

"Seeley, don't call me Camille," she replied.

"Then don't call me Seeley," he replied.

"Guys we have to leave soon if we plan on making it through security," Sweets said coming into the lab.

Hodgins now getting over the shock of seeing Cam in shorts began laughing at Sweets. "Where did you buy those shorts Walmart?" Hodgins laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with Walmart!" Sweets and Lily yelled.

"Moving on so Brenn, I see you and Lily match with shirts today," Angela commented.

"Its our favorite movie to watch together," Brennan replied.

"And what's the verdict on Twilight in the household?" Wendell asked.

"Well we saw New Moon and let's just say she has an interesting opinion on Rob Pattinson," Lily said.

"Which is?" Sweets asked.

"Anthropologically speaking he isn't symmetrical, in the one scene you could obviously see that his right nipple is clearly bigger than the left one," Brennan explained and everyone fell into giggles.

"So that's why Peter Facinelli is all over your apartment?" Booth questioned.

"Oh the ever sexy Dr. Cullen, I'd go to that any day," Angela said.

"Just don't say that, my God," Lily replied. It was at this moment that Wendell came to realize what Lily was wearing. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and texted her.

Lily pulled her phone out of her bag and slid it open. She smirked evilly when she read it: _"What are you wearing?"_

_ "Oh do you like it? I thought you would."_

"Lily why don't you go help Wendell get his bags and load them into the car," Booth said handing her his car keys.

"Okay come on Wendell," Lily said and bounced off rolling her suitcase behind me.

"Shoot me now," Wendell muttered to Hodgins.

"As soon as I get my paycheck," Hodgins replied. Wendell followed Lily out towards his car.

"And here's payroll for this month," Cam said pulling out envelopes. Wendell and Lily were now outside of the building.

"Just remember something you have nearly two hours of sitting next to me on an airplane, there's nowhere to run to now," Lily said stepping dangerously close to Wendell.

"You know you like it," Wendell replied. She turned on her heel and walked off towards Booth's car. "Now where did I park again?" he wondered. Lily had her back to him and he shrugged then pulled out his car keys. Wendell hit the panic button, Lily completely freaked out at the sound of the blaring car alarm.

"Found it!" Wendell yelled and took off jogging towards his car.

"Warn a person, I could have had a heart attack!" Lily yelled.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Booth demanded walking out of the lab. Wendell and Lily started pointing and yelling at each other to explain to Booth. "Forget I asked!" he said walking towards the car.

"Can I drive?" Lily asked.

"FBI vehicle," Booth said.

"FBI clearance," Lily said. "Besides I need the hours to get my license."

"Fine, but you need a licensed driver in the front seat," Booth replied.

"Wendell, come on you're in the front seat!" Lily yelled climbing into the car.

"Wait, wait, do not let her drive the car. Lily take my SUV to the airport," Hodgins said handing her the keys.

"Okay thanks Hodgins," Lily said and handed Booth his keys. She skipped off to Hodgins' car and climbed behind the wheel. She honked the horn for Wendell to hurry up.

"Lily's rather impatient this morning, isn't she?" Sweets said.

"Yeah you're not driving with me," Brennan said getting into Booth's car. Cam and Hodgins climbed into the back of Booth's SUV. Sweets and Angela climbed into her car. Lily peeled out of the parking lot before them.

"I regret letting her drive," Booth said looking out at her car.

"I don't, that car is hers now it's a piece of shit," Hodgins said.

"That's a 2010 Hybrid Ford Escape," Cam said.

"Yeah and it's a piece of shit," he repeated. They followed Lily on the highway and about a half hour later were standing in Dulles National Airport.

"I hate airport security it takes forever to get through," Angela said.

"Cam said that I could not use this opportunity to use my family's company jet," Hodgins said.

"So you're making us fly commercial airline when I had the opportunity for a private jet?" Sweets asked.

"Oh stop it they're first class tickets and you get the private jet on the way home so stop your whining right now," Cam said and walked up to the lady at the desk.

"Good morning," Hodgins greeted pleasantly from next to her. Cam stepped on his foot but he didn't show any indication of pain. "Is there any way we can get on the plane before the others considering we have Dr. Temperance Brennan here and with the release of her new book coming up we don't want to cause a scene," he said lowering his voice.

"Oh of course I'll just take your boarding passes and security will escort you on board," the woman said. Cam shook her head.

"You can't just try to be normal for once?" Cam questioned.

"What did he do?" Brennan asked.

"We get to board early," Hodgins said.

"Hodgins, you know I hate special treatment for things like this," Brennan said.

Booth snorted, "Please Bones, you live to get special treatment."

"Yay we get to get on early," Lily said following the security guard happily.

"Who put crazy juice in her coffee this morning?" Angela muttered. Soon the group was seated comfortably in first class each paired off with their favorite person: Booth with Brennan, Cam and Hodgins, Sweets with Angela, and of course Lily with her buddy Wendell.

Everyone fell into their usual banter and activities. Cam held her latest trashy romance novel and was eagerly reading. Hodgins was also reading his own book but his eyes drifted over to Cam's book once and a while. Sweets was furiously typing on his laptop, his eyes frantically moving back and forth on the screen. Next to him, Angela was working on a sketch, her brow furrowed in concentration. Across the aisle Brennan had easily become absorbed in an anthropology journal. Next to her Booth had luckily scored Brennan's latest manuscript…her excuse was that he could help her overcome writer's block. Lily had her iPod cranked up, was chewing gum, and reading a book. Wendell was also reading a book and could head Lily's iPod over the soft hum of the plane. He reached over and pulled out one of her earbuds.

"What are you reading?" he asked. Lily look up and showed the cover of the book.

"_The Lonely Heart's Club_ by Elizabeth Eulberg," she replied.

"Are you making some sort of statement with that book?" Wendell asked.

"No I'm not making any sort of statement with the books I read," Lily defended.

"Oy you two shut it," Cam said turning around holding her book.

"Wait I'm not finished with that page yet," Hodgins said turning the book towards him. Cam looked at him and he shrugged.

"Here read this one," she said shoving a book at him.

The two-hour ride passed quickly since everyone was absorbed in their own things. The eight were off the plane shortly after it landed.

"I'm so excited what are we doing first?" Lily asked.

"Checking into the hotel," Hodgins said handing her luggage to her.

"That's not fun, what are we doing after that?" she pouted.

"Eating so you don't die," Booth replied.

"McDonalds?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Why not, we're on vacation," Sweets said as they moved through security once again.

Within the hour they passed through security without any disasters. Hodgins passed out car keys.

"I rented two, one for Booth and Brennan and the other for Angela and Sweets…one of them is a minivan," Hodgins smirked.

"Guess who gets the back two seats," Wendell replied.

"Okay we're going now," Brennan, said trying to get everyone back on their actual maturity level.

Angela and Sweets headed off towards their car and the other six went off towards theirs. Lily climbed into the back seat with Wendell and watched as Cam and Hodgins sat in front of them. Booth and Brennan finally took their respective places in the front two seats.

A wicked thought crossed Lily's mind and she quietly crossed her legs, one over the other. She wasn't leaving much to the imagination for Wendell. Wendell glanced over at her and he sat up a bit straighter.

She pulled out her phone and started texting: "_ha, ha, I win."_

Wendell pulled out his phone; not paying attention to the conversation that was going on in the front four seats._ "That's what you think."_

She also ignored the banter going on in front of her, _"Really you don't know what's underneath here."_

His eyes widened at her reply, _"I hope you know what you're fueling here Lils."_

She quickly replied, _"I'm a big girl Wendell…I know what I'm doing."_

He looked at the text and watched her put her phone away indicating that this conversation was over.

"We're here," Booth said.

"The Trump Tower, home sweet five star hotel," Cam said opening her door.

"Booth, I don't want you to freak out here but Cam and I put Lily and Wendell in the same suite," Brennan said slowly.

"Please tell me that there is some way we can supervise this situation," Booth said.

"Of course we're in the room next to them on one side and then Cam and Hodgins are on the other side," Brennan replied.

"Then where are Angela and Sweets?" Hodgins asked.

"The room next to yours," Brennan replied. The group walked into the hotel rolling their luggage behind them. Angela went to check them in. She came back with room keys for each of them.

"Here we are," she said handing them out. "You bellhop boy, come help me with my luggage."

The guy now extremely frightened came over with a luggage cart and started loading luggage on.

Another bellhop came over and loaded up the other luggage that wouldn't fit on the first cart. They moved to the elevator and let the group on first. The eight of them crammed into the elevator.

"Ow, Cam that's my foot," Brennan said.

"No sadly that's my foot," Lily replied.

"Booth, your bony elbows are digging into my side," Hodgins grimaced.

"I do not have bony elbows," he said jerking his arm away from Hodgins.

"I agree with Hodgins," Wendell said wincing from the blow he just received. The elevator dinged a few seconds later and they all stumbled out. The two bellhops were waiting with the luggage.

"We'll take it from here boys," Hodgins said pulling suitcases off the carts.

"Thanks for dealing with all this," Sweets said slipping the guys a twenty each. They graciously accepted the money and took the empty carts down the elevators.

The group separated and went into their respective rooms. Hodgins eyed Cam as he took in the one bed.

"It was the only way we could keep an eye on Lily and Wendell," she replied.

"I hope you enjoy having me as a roommate for the three days we're here," he smirked.

Booth and Brennan fell into their easy routine…on the outside showing that they did not minding sharing the bed but on the inside were freaking out.

Angela had Sweets right where she wanted him…and let's just say he was dealing with someone who knew exactly which side of the hotel bed she wanted.

Wendell and Lily on the other hand were back to their harmless teasing and flirting.

"Which side do you want?" Wendell asked.

"I don't care, I'm just happy I have a roommate who isn't Booth or Brennan," Lily replied.

"Pick one," Wendell said stepping closer to her.

"Make me," Lily replied taking a step forward.

"I'll race you for the room on the right," he challenged.

"You're on loser takes the room on the right," she replied. The two took their starting positions and took off running a few seconds later. Lily pushed ahead of him and dove onto the bed. Wendell toppled on after her seconds later. The two were laughing.

"All right I'm leaving to go to my room now," Wendell said. Lily followed him out to get her luggage.

"Random room check," Booth said opening the door.

"God, Dad chill we were just racing to see who got which room," Lily replied rolling her suitcase past him.

"I'm just a concerned father," Booth defended.

"You keep telling yourself that Pops," Lily called from her room. Wendell snickered as he walked to his room in the suite.

"I'm watching you two," Booth said and closed the door. The group was gathered in Lily and Wendell's room a half hour later getting ready to go out to dinner. They all walked out to the car after getting directions to the nearest McDonalds...which somehow had a play place in it.

Lily was standing at the counter ordering. "I want a six piece chicken nugget happy meal with a sprite," she said.

"Aren't you a little old to be getting a happy meal?" the man at the counter asked.

"Aren't you a little old to be working in a McDonalds?" Lily deadpanned. The man dropped his argument and continued taking the group's orders.

"Brenn, I want to eat in the play place," Lily whined.

"Lily, you're sixteen years old you don't need to eat in the play place," Brennan replied.

"Dr. Brennan, Lily may be sixteen years old but she still has the maturity level of a seven year old sometimes," Sweets pointed out.

"Brennan, come on we're on vacation, please?" Angela pouted.

"You just want to play in there with me," Lily replied narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe," she said mysteriously. The group walked into the play place after getting their food. Booth and Brennan sat at their own table away from the others. Cam and Hodgins sat at the table behind Booth and Brennan. Angela and Sweets sat with Lily and Wendell.

Lily was happily munching on her chicken nuggets while opening her toy. "It's a pirate plushie!" she said excitedly.

"You're more excited about that then any six year old would be," Hodgins said.

"Don't judge me," Lily replied seriously. She soon was finished eating. She poked Wendell in the shoulder and ran off into the play place…luckily the place was empty save for them.

"Lily, come back here!" Wendell said and dove in after her.

"You think that thing will break?" Cam questioned.

"Nah, those things are designed with the upmost care and consideration nearly indestructible save for fires and earthquakes," Hodgins replied.

Angela looked longingly at the mass of plastic slides and tunnels. "Stop looking at it like that we aren't going to judge you if you want to play in it," Brennan said.

"Thank you," Angela said and ran off towards the entrance. Hodgins smirked at Cam, who was taking off her shoes.

"I'm going don't judge me," Cam said and ran off after Angela. Hodgins and Sweets looked at one another and then ran for the entrance. They shoved at one another trying to get inside. After a couple seconds Hodgins got in before Sweets. There was a loud bang.

"Ow, son of a bitch the stupid ceiling hurt me!" Hodgins said.

"Ha, ha!" Sweets said. "Ow, what was that for?"

Booth looked over at Brennan. "You know you want to," he said.

"I never got to play in one of those as a child," she said.

"Come on, Bones let's go play with the others," Booth said. The two put their shoes by the other six pairs and climbed inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's back & being redone! I finally have the freaking time to redo this story & the motivation to! Please review! This chapter includes a thirty-second visit from Reid from Criminal Minds!**

Exhausted from the trip to Chicago our group finally settled in for their first night in the hotel. Lily not being able to fall asleep just yet slipped on her slippers and a sweatshirt.

"Wendell, I'm going to talk to Cam I'll be right back," she said.

"Yeah? Take a key with you," he called from the bathroom. She slipped out the door and down the hall. Lily knocked on Cam and Hodgins hotel room door.

Cam opened the door clad in a t-shirt and pair of sweats. "Lily, what can I do for you?" she asked surprised.

Hodgins groaned from somewhere in the room, "Who is at the door?"

"Be a man it's only ten here," Lily said walking into the room.

"Yes, but its midnight on the east coast. What are you doing in here anyway?" he asked.

"I need advice," Lily said.

"Okay you never come to us for advice now I know it's serious," Hodgins said sitting up.

"Please tell me you're going to put a shirt on when you go to bed," Cam said looking at Hodgins.

"Does it bother you that I'm not wearing a shirt to bed?" he questioned.

"Okay before this gets even more creepy I want advice," Lily said.

"Okay Lils, what do you need advice about?" Cam asked.

"I like Wendell," she confessed.

"Wait like…you like-like Wendell?" Hodgins questioned.

"Yes Hodgins, I like-like Wendell," Lily replied glaring at him.

"Oh God, Booth is going to stab Wendell when he finds out," Cam sighed.

"What should I do?" Lily asked.

"You're sixteen and he's twenty-five…that's a nine year age difference," Hodgins said.

"First off I'd tell Booth that you like Wendell so he doesn't explode, and then tell Wendell how you feel Lils, nothing bad ever comes from being honest," Cam said.

"Says the uptight, over-stressed boss," Hodgins said. "But yes I agree with Cam."

"Thanks guys…Hodgins I'd hug you but it's just awkward," Lily said hugging Cam.

"I take no offense now go talk to Booth and Brennan or go to bed," he replied. Lily walked to the door and into the hall.

Lily took a deep breath and opened Booth and Brennan's door. Brennan looked up from her laptop.

"Booth, Lily is here," she said.

"Hey mini what's going on?" Booth asked walking into the main sitting area.

"Okay you two please don't yell or explode when I tell you this," Lily said.

"Dear Lord, please tell me you aren't pregnant," Booth said.

"No, I'm not pregnant! Why does everyone always assume I'm pregnant? I'm sixteen what the hell do I need a kid for?" Lily demanded.

"Just making sure, now what did you need to tell us?" Brennan asked.

"I like Wendell," Lily blurted out. Booth's jaw dropped and shut a couple times. Brennan remained perfectly calm.

"That's perfectly okay with me just don't do anything you'll regret in the future," Brennan replied and resumed typing.

"You think that this is okay?" Booth asked her.

"I see nothing wrong with Lily liking Wendell, he is an attractive man," Brennan said.

"Wendell and I are going to have a little chat right about now," Booth said moving towards the door.

"Daddy, no. I want you to know but don't do anything about it," Lily said.

"You expect me to just stand here and accept the fact that my little girl likes the guy I play hockey with?" Booth questioned.

"Yes," came the reply from both Lily and Brennan.

"Fine but please be careful he's nine years older than you," Booth said. "You're my only little girl."

"She's my little girl too Booth," Brennan added putting her laptop next to her. The three of them hugged and Lily left to go to bed. It was three in the morning when Booth got up.

"Booth, where the hell are you going?" Brennan asked groggily.

"To go do a random room check next door, go back to sleep Bones," Booth said quietly.

"You're so overprotective," she replied and turned back over. Booth grabbed a room key and slipped out the door. In the hallway stood Hodgins in a bathrobe.

"Hodgins what are you doing?" Booth asked confused.

"Random three A.M. room check," Hodgins replied shrugging.

"That's my job I'm the overprotective Father," Booth said.

"I'm the overprotective uncle," Hodgins said. Booth unlocked the door and they both stepped into the room. Booth went to the right and Hodgins to the left.

They met back in the small alcove a minute later and walked out of the room. Wendell got up at the sound of the door closing. He went and put the safety lock on just in case someone else tried to wake he and Lily up again before morning.

It was eight forty-five when the group headed down to breakfast ready to get started on their second day in the windy city. Soon after breakfast the group was on their way to the Museum of Science And Industry. Naturally Brennan wanted to see every exhibit in the museum.

"Here, let's all split up to see what we want. Booth will go with Brennan, Hodgins and Cam, Angela and with Sweets and I'll go with Wendell," Lily said.

"Lily, I know what you're trying to do…" Booth started but Brennan dragged him off before he could finish. She looked back at Lily with a smile. The others went off in different directions. Lily looked at Wendell through her eyelashes.

"Come on," she said lacing her fingers through his. He followed after her with a sort of longing in his eyes…something like love. To any outsider they would have looked normal…a girl dragging her "boyfriend" around the museum.

"So Cam…how is it having me as a roommate?" Hodgins asked as they wandered the genetics section of the museum.

"I hate to admit it Hodgins but…" Cam started pausing to look at the baby chicks. "…You're a snuggler."

"Well I hate to admit it but you're very cuddly Dr. Saroyan," he replied coming up behind her.

"Not here Jack…" she whispered. "There are kids."

"Later then?" he ended it like it was a question.

"Yes, later," she said and tugged him along playfully.

Sweets and Angela walked along in comfortable silence, their arms brushing every once and a while. Sweets reached out and laced his fingers through Angela's. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

Booth and Brennan…well they easily fell into their regular banter and continued through the museum.

Wendell continued to follow Lily around, putting in a random fact here and there.

Hours passed and the group soon found themselves in the same exhibit. Lily and Wendell quickly let go of each other's hand before anyone noticed.

"Not to be a complete jerk but…Cam and I are going to just go semi-solo for lunch is that cool?" Hodgins asked.

"That's fine, Sweets & I were going to head out and find some little place to go by ourselves too! Are we going to the zoo later?" Angela replied quickly.

"Yes, we'll meet in the hotel lobby! See you in a bit," Cam called and dragged Hodgins off with her. Sweets and Angela disappeared around a corner.

"So…" Booth began.

"I want food," Lily stated matter of factly.

"What do you want because I'm not dragging you all over the city," Brennan replied.

"Orange Chicken," Lily said looking around her.

"Okay, let's find the nearest Panda Express then," Wendell said. "Which is where?"

"Well according to your current position I'd say you should go to the one that is on East Adams PX," a familiar face said. "Always a pleasure to see you Dr. Brennan."

"Same to you Dr. Reid, give Rossi my best," Brennan said with a smile. Lily, Booth, and Wendell just stood mind blown. "Okay, let's go get the car!" she said.

"But that was…from the BAU…Bones, you know Rossi?" Booth stumbled over his words.

"Yes, now come on!" she replied. Once crammed into the car it seemed like forever to get to the restaurant.

Lily pranced up to the counter and ordered her food while Booth squinted and tried to figure out what he wanted. The four settled into a table by the window and tucked into their food.

Meanwhile Hodgins and Cam sat in their hotel room with take out containers from a different Chinese place.

"So we obviously need to talk about stuff," Hodgins said setting his container aside.

"Yes, we do really need to talk about this," Cam replied putting down her bottle of water. "I am your boss in the end…" she trailed off.

"Correct but the boss is in my bed right now," he replied looming over her sitting figure.

"Jack…" she choked out as he kissed down her neck. "Don't start anything unless you fully intend on finishing it right now."

"Hmm…what time is it?" he mumbled.

"12:30," she managed to get out.

"Then I've got plenty of time to bed the boss…" he stated with a glint in his eyes.

Sweets and Angela strolled down the street with linked arms looking for a suitable ice cream place. "So Angela…are you and Hodgins going to give things another try?" he asked casually.

"Not again, after that whole pregnancy scare and we tried again…there's just not the same spark anymore. Plus he's got eyes for Cam…" she trailed.

"In reality you wouldn't be opposed to me doing this…" he began and placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth. Angela blushed a light pink.

She grabbed his hand in hers. "I'd like it if you did a lot of things like that," she said with a big smile. The two laughed and continued on their walk.

At two o'clock the group found themselves re-established in front of the fountain in the lobby. Lily was bouncing on the balls of her feet with a big smile on her face. "Can we leave yet?" she asked.

"Yes we're leaving now," Cam said coming up with Hodgins.

"Yay!" Lily said, grabbed the car keys out of Booth's hands and made a beeline for the car. Wendell walked behind her in the parking garage.

Angela held Cam back behind the others. "Have a nice bang, Cam?" she smirked and Brennan shot a knowing glance from her spot next to Booth.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Cam stuttered.

"Oh shut it Camille, you can't walk normal for the life of you," Booth laughed.

"Means that the job was done right," Hodgins winked. The group laughed and caught up with Lily and Wendell.

"Hodgins and I will go with Angela and Sweets," Cam said and climbed into the back of the mini van.

Lily had the car started and the radio was blaring. Wendell turned it down. "WENDELLLLLL!" she whined.

"Only because Booth is getting into the car," he replied. She nodded her head okay.

About a half hour later, Lily bounded out of the car with her sunglasses on and "satchel" slung across her body. After walking for a bit she saw the sign for "Stingray Bay" and her eyes widened in excitement. "I want to touch me some stingrays," she said and Hodgins nodded his head excitedly too.

"Come on Lily, we're going on an adventure together!" Hodgins said and the two ran off towards the tent.

"I'd rather not touch a stingray," Sweets said slowly. Cam nodded her head in agreement. Booth shrugged and made his way to the tent with Brennan and Wendell. Angela stayed back taking pictures of the area with her camera.

After fifteen minutes the five came back with smiles. "Brenn, dolphins show…now…" Angela said and all but dragged a laughing Brennan to the dolphin show room. Booth slipped away for a moment then came back with a wax dolphin mold for Brennan and Lily.

"Wendell, look a new buddy!" Lily said excitedly. "We should name him Jamal!"

Cam put a hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh that was threatening to billow out. Lily sat down in the front row with Wendell and "Jamal"; the team had to hand it to Lily for a girl that had gone through so much she had excellent confidence and self-esteem.

"I will say that I'm very glad to see Lily so happy," Cam commented to Booth.

"Yeah me too Cam, she doesn't need anymore crap to happen to her…none of us do. Look at this team we've gone through hell and back…Gravedigger, Gormogon, Zach, Broadsky, Vincent…and now we're here," Booth replied.

The team sat through the hour-long dolphin show and when the zookeeper recognized Brennan let's just say that she and Lily were very happy to pet and kiss a dolphin. After the dolphins show they went and looked at the seals who barked in excitement. "Where do we go next, gang?" Sweets questioned looking at the map. Lily took the map from his hands.

"Big Cats, duh Sweets. We're going in a big circle thingy," she chirped. "C'mon buddy!" she said and pulled him ahead of everyone else.

"Lily, why are you so very, very happy? Not that there is anything wrong with that of course…" Sweets asked.

"Because I am very, very happy. I'm on my first quote un quote real vacation with my true family with my best friend Wendell. I don't feel sad anymore and I don't hate myself. I think I have a right to be as happy as I am, Sweets," she replied. They arrived in front of the lion enclosure and Lily leaned over the edge to get a better look at the big cats. They then moved on to the leopards and snow leopards. "Booth! Look glass where I can look in! Ooh look Daddy a snow leopard, take my picture!" Lily said shoving her camera into his hands and crouching down next to the glass to get at eye level with the animal. Angela laughed loudly and snapped away with her camera.

After they finished with the big cat area, Hodgins excitedly dragged them into the exhibit called "The Fragile Kingdom".

"Lily, look a sloth! Let's name him Sid!" Angela said and took a picture with her and Lily giving thumbs up with their new friend. Wendell got up close to the glass of a snake tank. "I wonder if I can talk to snakes…" he mused. Lily put her hands on her hips.

"Umm…buddy you're not Harry freaking Potter of course you can't talk to snakes," Lily deadpanned. It was then that she heard the rushing water of the otter tank. There was a zookeeper standing there holding a baby otter while the other otter pups played in the water.

"Rescued them?" Booth asked the lady after reading the sign by the exhibit.

"Yes, just got them in yesterday. Does she want to hold this one?" the zookeeper replied inching her head toward Lily.

"Really?" Lily asked excitedly. She cuddled the baby otter in her arms and it squeaked happily. Angela cooed and snapped away some more. Lily reluctantly handed the baby otter back to the zookeeper and watched as another new friend jumped back into the water of his enclosure. "He will be missed," she pouted. Wendell didn't let her get too sad as they moved on to the Australia house and the pachyderms then to the hoofed animals.

"Rare baby okapi…" Brennan read on the sign and opened her mouth to say something more. Booth pushed her along not wanting science talk to ruin the momentum.

"C'mon Bones let's go," Booth urged. Lily and Wendell got ahead of them and when they caught up they found her looking up at a giraffe holding a branch with leaves for it to eat.

"Brenn, what should we name her?" Lily questioned.

"Kathy," Cam interrupted and Brennan laughed at her.

"Yes, Lily we'll name her Kathy," Brennan answered with a smile. The two of them looked up at the giraffe and Booth took that moment to take a picture with his phone.

"Bison…when the hell did they get bison at the freaking zoo?" Hodgins demanded looking at his map.

"Hodgins, there are bears to see. Nobody gives a hoot about the bison," Cam replied dragging him along. Lily dragged his other hand. Cam and Angela became engrossed in watching the polar bears splash around but the others got bored after ten minutes.

"Ange, there are wolves and I want to buy a wolf plushie can we get moving before I need a rocking chair?" Lily pleaded.

"Wolves…" Sweets said and dragged Angela by her hand. Lily happily went through all the little kid stations that they had set up and read the sign: Wolf Appreciation Week.

"They look cuddly," she said.

"Lily, wolves are far from cuddly," Brennan said. "Hey where did Hodgins and Wendell go?"

"Buddy…" Lily questioned looking around.

"Something about finding a wolf plushie for Lily," Booth shrugged. Lily soon spotted the gift stand.

"Found them!" she said and skipped off. She found Hodgins making souvenir pennies and looking at books then Wendell was paying for something. "Did you buy me a present?" she asked little kid like.

"Maybe…" he stated. He held out the bag for her. She pulled out a baby wolf plushie with blue eyes.

"He's my new buddy, his name is Wesley," Lily stated and hugged him. "Now we go see penguins, c'mon!"

Lily tugged Wendell along with her while the group just laughed. She glared at them. "No laughing," she said. There was another wax animal machine in front of the building called: "The Living Coast". "Booth!" she cried. "Bears!"

"Anything for my mini!" Booth said and dug out the money from his wallet. She held the warm bear upside down so the wax would harden.

"Benny, his name is Benny," Hodgins stated as they walked in. Lily sat on the giant turtle statue.

"Picture Angela!" she said happily. Angela clicked and smiled happily. "Jellyfish!" Angela cried excitedly and rushed off.

"WHERE?" Hodgins exclaimed and ran around the corner.

"Nerds…" Lily said and skipped off with her buddies. "Sharks and turtles," she said and leaned up against the tank.

"That's our Lily," Brennan commented to Booth.

"Yeah, she's a good kid," he replied smiling and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"More fish!" Cam said and tugged Lily away from the sharks and turtles tank. Lily happily walked from each tank to the next until the reached the penguins. She found a little arch and sat under it.

"I'm just chillin' in a hole with my fwend," she said looking up at Wendell. He laughed and snapped a picture with Angela's camera. He helped her up and then they joined the others at the ledge of the penguin area.

"Aww I love penguins!" Cam said happily.

"Why?" Hodgins asked.

"They're so awkward that you just have to love them," she replied and Lily nodded. From there they made their way to the "Tropic Word" house. Lily scrunched her nose up at the smell.

"Smells like poop," she said. Hodgins laughed at her and looked at the gorillas. "They're eating their poop too, this is gross I want to move on!" They moved outside to clean air to be met with the final bit of exhibits. After quickly moving through those they made their way back to the North Gate to leave. Lily waited in the gift shop up there with Hodgins after using the bathroom and waiting for the others.

"Look at this turtle plushie, Lils. It's got a pink shell and purple flesh and you can make it go back into its shell and it's all soft. I like it!" Hodgins said. "You want it?"

"It's okay Hodgins, I don't have any money with me," Lily replied looking at post cards. He ignored her and picked up the turtle then one of those foam monkeys on a piece of wire that kids love. He paid for it then handed her the bag. "Hodgins," she started to protest.

"Only the best for my Lily," he stated. "Now go make a souvenir penny with this change." She walked over to the machine and cranked the handle and out popped her penny. She smiled and put it in the front pocket of her bag.

Everyone could see that Lily was finally off her hyper drive and getting sleepy. Angela took her bags and Booth piggybacked her the last half to the car. Once settled in the seat she cuddled up with Wesley and fell asleep. The next thing she knew was that Wendell was shaking her awake gently and coaxing her out of the car. She made the trek back to the hotel room. It was nearing 7:30 by the time they got back inside.

"I'm just going to take Lily back to the room and let her sleep," Wendell said.

"Okay, well I'm going to take Bones out for a bit," Booth, said walking down the hallway after dropping stuff off in their room.

"We'll stop by after we shower and stuff," Angela said to Wendell.

"I need a drink," Hodgins said. "Want to come with me for a bit Sweets?"

"Just order from the room," Cam said shoving him down the hallway.

Wendell stepped into the room with Lily after telling them to just come by whenever.

"Buddy, I want to go to the hot tub. The pool closes at midnight," Lily said.

"Okay, should I go ask the others if they want to come?" he asked.

"I suppose we could," she replied. He picked up the in suite phone and dialed Cam and Hodgins room.

"Hey what's up?" Hodgins answered.

"Lily wants to go to the hot tub," Wendell said.

"Ooh Cam, hot tub?" he asked. Wendell heard a muffled answer. "We'll get Angela and Sweets then meet in your room in fifteen minutes."

Wendell hung up the phone only to be met with the sight of Lily in her bikini. "Can you tie this tighter?" she asked. Wendell gulped and nodded. He tied the halter string and then left to change into his trunks. Lily quickly threw on a cover up and knocked on Wendell's bedroom door. "Buddy, can I come in?"

"Sure," he called. She found him riffling through his suitcase looking for a t-shit to wear with his trunks. She took in his six-pack and that right amount of chest hair and the fact that he looked a bit stubbly after a day out…downright sexy in her book. She stepped right in front of him and ran her hands up his chest.

"Don't you look sexy," she murmured. He looked down at her with darkened eyes.

"You can't just say things like that without knowing what I'm thinking…" he said softly and rested his forehead on hers. He bent down a bit just, as there was a knock on the door. She sighed and he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. Wendell opened the door while Lily grabbed their bag and room key.

Lily sunk into the hot tub a few minutes later. They were the only people in the pool. Hodgins swam laps up and down the lanes in the pool trying to impress Cam. She sat dangling her feet on the edge of the pool. Sweets and Angela settled in across from them. After a half hour the others left to go back to their rooms claiming the need for sleep and a hot shower.

Wendell looked down at Lily. "Lils we should head back to the room," he said.

"Okay Wendell," she said getting up out of the hot water. She wrapped her towel around herself and followed him out of the pool. They got back down to the hallway just in time to catch Booth and Brennan stumbling into their room locked in an embrace.

"Finally," Lily muttered opening the door. Wendell shut it and set the deadbolt behind them. They obviously were not going to be disturbed any time tonight.

"Do you want the shower first?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll jump in and then you can take it," she replied and walked into the bathroom. She was so tired and the hot water only made her feel more tired. A ridiculously short shower later she emerged wrapped in her towel. Wendell looked at her tired eyes.

"Go get dressed and I'll bring you a snack when I get out of the shower," he replied. She nodded and went to her room. After fifteen minutes he walked into her room with some popcorn but found her curled up with her wax buddies on the night table, her turtle and Wesley tucked in next to her, and the foam monkey sat on the desk. Her two "blankies" were sitting on the end of the bed and he picked them up and put them in next to her.

"Night, night buddy I love you," she mumbled and turned over. Wendell smiled and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have no reviews so far :( Here's chapter 3 it's kinda awkward but it was the best I could do! **

Shortly after Wendell and Lily went to bed a storm cell rolled in over Chicago. Lily shot up in bed at the sound of thunder and a flash of lightning had her out of bed clutching Wesley in her arms. The windowpanes rattled at another clap of thunder and rain sloshed against the glass. Lily took off running through the hotel room and jumped onto Wendell's bed.

"Huh, Lily? What's the matter?" he groaned regaining consciousness. Thunder shook the windows yet again and she whimpered.

"Wendell, I scared," she cried. There was a loud knock on the hotel room door.

"Lily, just stay right here I have to get the door," he said and got up. He opened the door to find Booth and Brennan looking very alert and with some serious bed head.

"Where's Lily?" Brennan questioned.

"Why aren't you wearing a shit?" Booth asked.

"She just ran into my room and woke me up…Booth you're not exactly wearing a shirt either," Wendell replied. Three loud claps of thunder startled the group.

"BUDDY!" Lily cried from in the room.

"Listen, I'll take care of Lily. You two go back to your room, get some sleep, then you guys really need to get rid of that sex hair you both have right now."

"Best friend!" Lily whimpered running up and hugging Wendell from behind. She hid her face in his side and Booth tugged Brennan back next door. Wendell closed the door and slid the deadbolt back into place. Lily's hot tears were soaking his skin.

"Shhh…Lily…it's going to be okay!" Wendell said hugging her. He spotted Wesley lying in the middle of the room. He backed them up and picked up the animal. He handed it to Lily who clutched it to her chest. He scooped up Lily and carried her back to her room.

"No! Buddy, don't leave me alone," she sobbed.

"I'm not going anywhere," he soothed. He set her down on the bed and climbed in next to her. She latched onto him in a hug. "Stop crying…I'm here now…nothing is going to happen…"

Her sobs soon subsided into hiccups and sniffles. Her hair was splayed out all over and her hand rested over his heart while her head was nestled into his shoulder. Eventually her breathing evened out and Wendell relaxed then fell asleep soon after.

There was a loud rapping on the door and Hodgins was beginning to curse the deadbolt. Wendell disentangled himself from Lily and got up to answer the door. "WHAT?" he asked, rubbing a hand over his face in exasperation.

"Whoa down boy," Hodgins said. "We're just heading down to breakfast and were trying to get you and Lily up."

"Lily had a rough night with the storm and it took me until 1:30 or 2 o'clock to get her to fall back asleep. I'll just take her to get a doughnut or something in a little bit. Where should we meet you guys?" Wendell said.

"Okay, we'll leave you the SUV and we're heading over to Navy Pier today so just meet us in the gardens in the top building. We're grabbing breakfast over there," Hodgins said pressing the car keys into Wendell's hand. "Put a shirt on too!" he called over his shoulder.

"Brennan, let's go!" Angela said from the next room over. Wendell shut the door and slid the 'Do not disturb' sign back in place. He stumbled back through the semi-dark hotel room to Lily's bed. She was sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed. He sighed and went back to his room, flopping back down he curled up under the covers. It wasn't even ten minutes later that he heard the soft footsteps coming into his room.

The blankets lifted and a warm body snuggled into his side. "Buddy…" Lily began.

"Mhmm…" Wendell said.

"I'm sorry for waking you last night…and making you come into my room…and for crying on you…and for using you as a pillow…" she said, tears once again pricking at the corner of her eyes.

"You silly girl, I don't mind. Now go back to sleep, I bought us some extra time…the others went ahead to breakfast. I'm taking you for doughnuts in an hour." Lily moved to get out of the bed but Wendell grabbed her arm and looked her straight in the eye. "Don't you go leaving a cold spot in the bed now," he said and released his grip on her arm. She relented and took up her previous position snuggled into his side.

She drifted off back to sleep only to wake up again a half hour later. She slipped out of the bed and watched as Wendell snored and turned onto his stomach. Lily smiled and padded off to her room. She closed the door of her room quietly and dug through her suitcase for an outfit. Ten minutes later she had her bag set on the hall table with her sunglasses. She walked into Wendell's room and looked at his sleeping form. He was sprawled out across the bed on his stomach. She walked over and sat on his back. He groaned and rolled over onto his back tossing her onto the other side of the bed. She giggled. He looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Why are you already dressed?" he questioned raising his eyebrows.

"I couldn't sleep anymore…now go get dressed!" she demanded. He rolled out of bed and began digging through his suitcase. He grabbed clothes and then walked out of the room to the bathroom. Lily got up and skipped into the sitting room area. She heard Wendell brushing his teeth and laughed. He emerged a minute later and tossed the pajama pants he was wearing into his room.

"Time to go get doughnuts," he told Lily.

"And coffee…" she stated. The two made their way down to the parking garage with linked arms. It was ten minutes later that the two sat at a table in the Navy Pier indoor garden house with a box of munchkins and iced coffees. Lily watched as the water from the fountains made archways and she looked out at all the people on the pier.

"There they are!" Cam yelled. The others walked over to Lily and Wendell's table.

"Please tell me she is drinking decaf?" Sweets said.

"Nope, all caffeine!" Lily smiled and everyone rolled their eyes.

"What first?" Wendell asked the group.

"Ferris wheel?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Nope saving that for when it gets dark, sunshine!" Hodgins replied. Lily pouted. "But we're going on a sailboat in a half hour!" he added.

"I gotta take those pills so I don't puke," Angela commented. Cam, Brennan, and Lily mobbed Angela as she dug through her purse for the pill bottle. A half hour later the group was on the sailboat cruising around the lake. The boys did the whole 'help the crew lift the sails thing' and Angela rolled her eyes at them. After two hours on the boat the group went back to the pier and walked through the shops.

Lily looked at the clothes and Brennan insisted on buying her two pairs of sweats and two hoodies while Angela picked out sparkly things for all the girls. The boys sat around looking extremely bored and kind of sun burnt. The group took the agricultural boat tour next and learned the history of Chicago because Brennan insisted on something educational on this vacation. The group returned to the amusement park area a little before sunset and Lily demanded that they go on the Ferris wheel now.

"Okay, princess we'll go on the Ferris wheel now," Booth said and bought the tickets. Lily patiently waited and they took the standard group picture. The eight of them took up two compartments on the wheel. Lily happily agreed to all the pictures Angela was taking of her and Wendell. Once off the wheel they decided to head someplace in the city for dinner.

"Let's eat at the hotel," Brennan insisted.

"But that's yucky fancy food," Lily protested.

"Yeah Bones that's yucky food," Booth agreed. "What do you want to eat?" he asked Lily.

"I don't know…" she replied.

"Okay well there are plenty of places to eat in the city!" Cam said. "And I know just the former Chicago beat cop to ask!" She pulled out her phone and scrolled to a familiar number. "Derek Morgan, where's the best pizza place near Navy Pier?"

"In the city, Camille?" was all the others heard before she walked away to hear better.

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY KNOW THE PEOPLE AT THE BAU BUT ME? I'M THE ONE IN THE FBI!" Booth whined. Hodgins smacked him.

"Get a grip, your hunger is getting to you," Hodgins reprimanded as Cam returned. She took the keys to one of the cars.

"Come on," she said. "We'll order in the car and pick it up to eat back at the hotel!"

Forty-five minutes later the group was gathered in Lily and Wendell's room laughing and eating pizza.

"Well we'd better pack up tonight because we're heading off to Key Lime Cove tomorrow!" Sweets said sipping his Mountain Dew.

"Yay water-park!" Lily said and skipped off to pack up her stuff. The group pretty much dissipated after that because the box of pizza was empty and nobody wanted to stay up super late because they were leaving so early.

"Hey Lils, I'm going to hop in the shower," Wendell called.

"Okay buddy! I'm going over to Cam and Hodgins room!" she called back and grabbed her room key and cellphone. She skipped over to their door and knocked on it. Hodgins answered.

"Figured it would be you, come in…I don't like giving people in the hallway a show," he said and she ducked inside.

"Let me guess, you haven't figured out how to tell Wendell how you feel?" Cam called from inside the bathroom.

"Pretty much," Lily shrugged.

"Well Booth and Brennan told the story about how you were a hot mess last night during the storm," Cam started.

"Yeah how did that work out?" Hodgins asked as he folded shirts into his suitcase.

"Umm…well he kind of just stayed with me in my bed and then he left this morning after you guys pounded on the door and then I jumped into his bed…"

"Well what else?" Hodgins pressed on.

"Well he might have been going to kiss me but some idiot knocked on our door to go to the pool!" Lily snapped.

"WAY TO GO JACK!" Cam snipped from the bathroom.

"My bad I can't see through walls!" he defended. "What do you want us to do?"

"I don't know…" Lily shrugged.

"That is your problem, dear," Cam said coming out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"But how do I go tell my best friend that I really like him?" Lily questioned.

"Well with my best buddy here I just…wait never mind you're sixteen don't do what I did to get together with Cam…" Hodgins said.

"Fantastic help you all have been…" Lily groaned.

"Just go back to your room and let things go with the flow," Cam said. Lily left the room with even more thoughts in her head. She let herself into the room and found Wendell sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'm going to go shower," she said and grabbed her clothes from her room.

"Alright, you okay buddy?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine! Just tired is all," she replied and shut the bathroom door. He heard the water start and turned back to the TV. A half hour later she walked out of the bathroom with her stuff and went straight into her room. He heard the light click off in her room. He sighed and got up to go to his own room.

Wendell lay there looking at the ceiling for hours. He heard the mini-fridge open then close. He sighed and got up out of bed when he didn't hear Lily go back to her room. He found her looking out one of the many windows in their hotel room. She turned to look at him and he saw tears shining in her eyes.

"Lily…" he said stepping closer to her. "What is going on? …Talk to me…"

"I'm…confused…" she whispered.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I don't know what to do…" she cried.

"Well why don't we come over to this chair and sit down looking out at the window and talk about it," he said pulling her over to the arm chair. He turned it to face the city. He pulled her down onto his lap. "Tell buddy what's going on?"

"I don't know if I can…" she said.

"Why? You tell me everything always."

"But this is about you…" she softly confessed. He tilted her face up towards his.

"Whatever it is I can assure you I probably feel the same way as you do right now," he whispered.

"You want to kiss your best friend?" she murmured. He nodded. She parted her lips to say something but Wendell took that moment to kiss her. She sighed happily and kissed him back. From the armchair they moved to the couch where they cuddled and kissed some more before falling asleep. They woke up to the smell of coffee being brewed and Lily squinted and saw Booth and Brennan sitting across from them in the armchair they vacated.

"Ummm…good morning…" Lily mumbled.

"Hmm…what? Who is here?" Wendell groaned and tightened his grip around Lily's waist.

"Anything you two want to explain?" Booth smirked.

"OH MY GOSH! Booth nothing happened! Please don't shoot me!" Wendell cried moving away from Lily.

"Enjoy your chat creeps, I'm going to get dressed," Lily said and Brennan followed her. "Brenn, as much as I love you I do want to get dressed by myself," she added.

"I just want to talk to you, that's all," Brennan said sitting down on Lily's bed. Lily pulled out a pair of Soffee shorts and a shirt.

"What is there to talk about?"

"I don't know maybe Wendell and the fact that you two were on the couch…"

"Ok, Brenn, do you really want to know what happened?" the door banged open.

"MARY, JOSEPH, AND JESUS! I'M GETTING DRESSED ANGELA AND CAM!" Lily screeched.

"Hang on I'll close the door," Angela said. Her and Cam sat next to Brennan. "So why is Booth showing Wendell how to shoot his gun?"

"Umm…well…" Lily started and blushed.

"You talked, I take it?" Cam questioned with a smile.

"Well I wouldn't say we talked-talked…" Lily replied.

"So did you kiss? Are you guys together? Can I start planning the wedding?" Angela pressed.

"Umm…we kissed but I don't know if that classifies as being together considering I'm 16 and I didn't sleep with him…"

"So you're what exactly?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know…he likes me back though," Lily shrugged.


End file.
